I Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Roselyn Tremaine and her best friend Camilla Dunham come to Narnia.
1. Love At First Sight

Chapter 1  
>Love At First Sight<p>

One day a beautiful 27 year old woman named Roselyn Tremaine is at her place with her best friend Camilla Dunham are just hanging out. Roselyn looked Camilla.  
>"Cami, I have something that I want to show you." Roselyn said.<br>"Which would be what Rose?" Camilla asked.  
>"It's a surprise so fall me and you'll find out." Roselyn answered.<br>Roselyn started walking upstairs. Camilla followed Roselyn. Roselyn stopped in front of a little door. Roselyn opened the door and went inside. Camilla followed Roselyn through the door.  
>"Where are we going?" Camilla asked.<br>"I told that you'll see." Roselyn answered.  
>Roselyn opened a door to big closet than walked through it.<br>"Rose." Camilla said.  
>"Come on." Roselyn replied as she came and grabbed Camilla's arm.<br>They walked for a few minutes through the closet and suddenly end up in a field.  
>"Where are we?" Camilla asked.<br>"We're in Narnia." Roselyn answered.  
>Camilla looked around.<br>"How?" Camilla asked.  
>"I haven't figured that one out yet." Roselyn answered.<br>All of a sudden Edmund, Lucy and Eustace came over to them.  
>"Is that you Roselyn Tremaine?" Lucy asked.<br>"Yes that's me." Roselyn answered.  
>"It's me Lucy Pevensie." Lucy said.<br>"Wow long too time no see and hello Edmund." Roselyn replied.  
>"Hello Rose." Edmund said.<br>Lucy noticed Camilla.  
>"Who is your friend?" Lucy asked.<br>"This is my best friend Camilla Dunham but she prefers to be called Cami." Roselyn answered.  
>Lucy noticed Prince Caspian coming on his horse.<br>"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.  
>"I needed a break so I decided to go for horse ride." Prince Caspian answered.<br>Camilla looked at Prince Caspian and fell madly in love with him. Prince Caspian noticed Camilla and fell instantly love with her than he noticed Roselyn too.  
>"Who are you two ladies?" Prince Caspian asked.<br>"My name is Roselyn Tremaine and this is my best friend Camilla Dunham." Roselyn answered  
>"I preferred to be called Cami." Camilla said.<br>Prince Caspian smiled.  
>"I'm Prince Caspian, The ruler of Narnia." Prince Caspian said.<br>Roselyn looked around.  
>"Where are your two siblings?" Roselyn asked.<br>"They don't come to Narnia anymore because they're too old." Lucy answered.  
>"That's sort of good because I know that Peter likes but I'm engaged now." Roselyn said.<br>"Who are you engaged to?" Edmund asked.  
>"His name is Garrett Bennett." Roselyn answered.<br>"I'd like to meet him sometime." Edmund said.  
>Camilla sighed. Roselyn took Camilla by the hand and led her out of earshot.<br>"What's wrong with you?" Roselyn asked.  
>"I don't want to discuss it." Camilla answered.<br>"You can't keep it lock up inside forever." Roselyn said.  
>"He's so gorgeous." Camilla replied.<br>"Who's gorgeous?" Roselyn asked.  
>"Prince Caspian." Camilla answered.<br>"Do you like him?" Roselyn asked.  
>"No, I don't like him but I do love him." Camilla answered.<br>Roselyn sighed. Camilla and Roselyn went back over to where the other three are. All of sudden Lucy gasped.  
>"ASLAN." Lucy screamed.<br>Lucy ran over and hugged Aslan.  
>"It's nice to see you again dear one." Aslan said.<br>"I've missed you so much." Lucy replied.  
>Roselyn and Camilla exchange looks. Aslan looked at them.<br>"Welcome to Narnia, daughters of Eve." Aslan said.  
>A few hours later they are at Cair Paravel. Roselyn is sleeping and dreaming of Garrett. Peter is dreaming about finding someone to love him. Camilla and Prince Caspian are dreaming about each other.<p> 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2  
>The Truth Comes Out<p>

It's been a few days since Roselyn and Camilla arrived in Narnia. Roselyn and Camilla are by themselves.  
>"When are you going to tell Caspian that you're a princess?" Roselyn asked.<br>"I don't know but I want the time to be just right." Camilla answered.  
>Prince Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace walked over. All of a sudden Peter and Susan appeared. Lucy glared at them.<br>"What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked.  
>"We missed Narnia so we decided to come for a visit." Peter answered.<br>Prince Caspian rolled his eyes. Susan walked over to Prince Caspian.  
>"Hi Caspian, I missed you." Susan said.<br>Prince Caspian rolled his eyes again.  
>"That's great." Caspian replied.<br>"Didn't you miss me too?" Susan asked.  
>"No, I didn't because remember you broke my heart and I haven't forgiven you yet." Caspian answered.<br>Camilla smiled a little. Peter suddenly noticed Roselyn. Peter walked over Roselyn and it's about to pull her close when suddenly Garrett appeared. Garrett got between Roselyn and Peter.  
>"Don't even think about it." Garrett said.<br>Peter looked at Garrett.  
>"Who do you think you are?" Peter asked.<br>"I'm Garrett Bennett and Roselyn is mine." Garrett answered.  
>"What do you mean she's yours?" Peter asked.<br>Garrett held up Roselyn's ring finger.  
>"She's my fiancée." Garrett answered.<br>Peter sighed.  
>"I should have made a move the first time I met her." Peter said.<br>Roselyn shook her head.  
>"Peter, I've always seen you as just a friend and nothing more." Roselyn replied.<br>Peter sighed and walked off. Susan looked at Caspian.  
>"I'm really sorry and I'd like to start over again." Susan said.<br>"That would be nice but I just see you as friend now." Caspian replied.  
>"What changed?" Susan asked.<br>"I've fallen for someone else." Caspian answered.  
>Susan gasped.<br>"Who is she?" Susan asked.  
>"I'd rather not say." Caspian answered as winked at Camilla.<br>Camilla blushed. Susan suddenly noticed Camilla.  
>"Who are you?" Susan asked.<br>"I'm Camilla Dunham." Camilla answered.  
>"She's my best friend." Roselyn said.<br>Susan sighed and left. Prince Caspian looked at Camilla.  
>"Can I speak to you alone?" Caspian asked.<br>"Yes you can." Camilla answered.  
>"Follow me." Caspian said.<br>"To ends the Narnia and back again." Camilla whispered under her breath.  
>Prince Caspian spun around.<br>"What did you say?" Caspian asked.  
>"It was nothing." Camilla answered.<br>Prince Caspian and Camilla walked out of earshot.  
>"Are you wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone?" Caspian asked.<br>"Yeah that thought crossed my mind." Camilla answered.  
>"I have to tell you something I've been hiding since I first met you." Caspian said.<br>"What would that be?" Camilla asked.  
>"I've been madly in love with you since the first moment I met you." Caspian answered.<br>"Really you have?" Camilla asked.  
>"Yes really I have." Caspian answered.<br>"I'm glad to hear you say that because I feel the same way." Camilla said.  
>Prince Caspian pulled Camilla close to him.<br>"I'm so happy now." Caspian replied.  
>"There's something I have to tell you." Camilla said.<br>"What is it?" Caspian asked.  
>"I'm a princess." Camilla answered.<br>"How is that possible?" Caspian asked.  
>"My mother is a Queen and my father is a King." Camilla answered.<br>"What are their names?" Caspian asked.  
>"Their names are Queen Terri Dunham and King Jeff Dunham." Camilla answered.<br>"It would be nice to meet them sometime." Caspian said.  
>Camilla smiled.<br>"I'll see what I can do." Camilla replied.  
>"Do you have any siblings?" Caspian asked.<br>"Yes I have 1 brother and 4 sisters." Camilla answered.  
>Prince Caspian pulled Camilla close and kissed her. A few minutes later Prince Caspian broke the kiss.<br>"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist." Caspian said.  
>"That's okay and you're a really good kisser." Camilla answered.<br>They walked over to the others hand in hand. Garrett is holding Roselyn is his arms. Roselyn sighed. Garrett looked at Roselyn.  
>"Are you okay?" Garrett asked.<br>"Yes I'm fine so stop worrying." Roselyn answered.  
>"It's my job to worrying about you." Garrett said.<br>Aslan suddenly appeared.  
>"Garrett, welcome back." Aslan said.<br>"Thanks Aslan." Garrett replied.  
>"What does he mean welcome back?" Roselyn asked.<br>"I came to Narnia when I was younger." Garrett answered.  
>"How come you never told me?" Roselyn asked.<br>"That's simple you never asked." Garrett answered.  
>Peter and Susan came back.<br>"Are you two okay now?" Lucy asked.  
>"Yes we are." Peter answered.<br>Lucy sighed.  
>"What's wrong with you?" Susan asked.<br>"I am just getting a bit jealous with all this lovey dovey stuff going on." Lucy answered.  
>"You'll find someone when the time is right." Susan said.<br>"I wish that I could right now." Lucy replied.  
>Susan pulled Lucy into a sisterly hug. Lucy smiled a little. Edmund walked over and hugged them too. A few hours later everyone is bed.<br>Roselyn is sleeping Garrett's embrace. Camilla is dreaming of sleeping in Prince Caspian's embrace. Prince Caspian is dreaming of having Camilla sleeping in his embrace. Susan, Lucy, Peter and Edmund are dreaming of finding love.


End file.
